MC Zom-B
(Plant Food) (sap and lava make him react wrongly) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 10 |flavor text = MC Zom-B doesn't want you to know it, but his fancy bling is really just gold-plated zinc he got from his grandma. }} MC Zom-B is the seventh zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When his rap jam plays, he will start rapping, and if he encounters a plant within a 3x3 range he will spin his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants in the said area around him. Each spin deals a total of 20 bites damage. Audio Description MC Zom-B wears a blue and white cap placed sideways on his head. He wears a pair of large shades that are crooked with the right part bent slightly upwards. The zombie has a shaved brown beard and short brown hair. In his mouth, a microphone is being clenched by his teeth as the cord hangs down. He wears a blue jogger outfit with the top quarter white and white lines from the outside of each leg up to the waist. He is wearing a pair of white sneakers with a red stripe alongside. His left shoe is torn at the front, revealing his toes. His gold chain necklace hangs around his collar down to his stomach with a large circular ring with a giant "Z" serving as the medallion. This bling is also just a smaller version of Wild West Gargantuar's brand. He wears a thick gold ring on his left hand and a golden rectangle knuckleduster on his right hand. When he is reacting to his jam, after spinning his microphone he will appear to have his microphone further lodged in his mouth. He will also look like he is sucking it briefly. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Spins microphone to damage nearby plants when he's dropping his sick, sick rhymes. MC Zom-B doesn't want you to know it, but his fancy bling is really just gold-plated zinc he got from his grandma. Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, his ability to insta-kill non-defensive plants during his rap jam makes this zombie become very problematic. Since he reacts instantly when a plant approaches or is planted in his damage area, the player must kill him as fast as he can. *Straight-shooting and lobbed-shot plants have a long range, which makes MC Zom-B easier to defeat. *Sap-fling and Lava Guava's sap and lava can make him spin his microphone, even if there are no plants around. This can be a good way to prevent them of moving and approaching the player's house. *Stunion, Stallia, and Iceberg Lettuce are effective in combating this zombie, as they can also prevent him from moving or slowing him down. *Area of effect plants like Laser Bean are useful for penetrating through tougher zombies to kill MC Zom-B. *Guacodile is also very useful against this zombie. Not only will attack MC Zom-B with his avocado seeds but also after being hit with the microphone, it will perform its rush attack and kill the zombie instantly. Gallery NMTTrailer_MC.png|MC Zom-B in the trailer Almanac eighties mc.png|Old Almanac entry Minizpkt mc.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESMCGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|MC Zom-B's sprites and assets Official HD MC Zom-B.png|HD MC Zom-B MC ZOMB.png Spin-to-win.png|MC Zom-B's spin attack Defeated Mc Zom-B.jpg|Dead MC Zom-B Ryl kcd-g-Q.jpg|MC Zom-B tries to remove sap of Sap-fling Hypnotized MC Zom-B.png|A hypnotized MC Zom-B Trivia *His name is based similarly to DJ Zom-B's from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Both of them also wear golden bling, although DJ's bling provides him with protection while MC's does not. *MC Zom-B can destroy Infi-nut's force field in just two swings of his microphone. *MC Zom-B's medal has the letter "Z" in it, which could be referring to the word "zombie", or, less possibly, the word "zinc" referred to in his Almanac entry. *When Sap-fling is used on his lane while his jam plays, he will react to the sap puddle he is standing on as if there is a plant nearby and continuously spin his mic, not walking any further, thus not moving as long as Sap-fling continues sapping his tile. **A similar thing happens to Lava Guava. *MC Zom-B, along with Punk Zombie, are the only zombies that have two attacks, other than the Zombots and the Gargantuars. *MC Zom-B's medallion is a smaller version of Wild West Gargantuar's brand. *If one looks closely, there is a bite mark on his hat. *When MC Zom-B is rapping during a rap jam, he periodically makes a noise that sounds like a record needle scratch. *He is one of the few zombies that has their own standing/walking animation. *He shares the rap jam with the Breakdancer Zombie. *MC Zom-B ahres his walking animation with Octo Zombie, Troglobite, and Arcade Zombie. *MC Zom-B is one of the few Zombies who can kill plants in other lanes. The others being Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Gargantuar Prime. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies